


Through Stubbornness Breeds Destruction

by Blotusflower



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Broken Families, Child Death, Complete, DO NOT COPY, Divided Family, Implied/Referenced Incest, Near Death Experiences, PLAGUES, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: A fan-fiction that is a combination between the Bible and Prince of Egypt. Princess Zaida daughter of the great Pharaoh Thutmose deals has perfect life and family or so she thinks. What happens when her father's long lost brother returns to Egypt? Undergoing a few plagues and dealing with a stubborn father may be enough to turn the princess from the home she once knew. I Do Not Own Prince of Egypt, the Bible Old Testament or historical figures. I only own the OC characters.





	1. The Interruption

1459 B.C in the year of our Pharaoh Thutmoses III

"Xenia hurry, mother is waiting!" A princess sat perched on a golden stool, two servants carefully brushing her long silky hair.

She cautiously turned to the entrance of the chamber, relieved when a girl no bigger than herself stood at the door. The girl was fifteen with bright green eyes and a long braided ponytail.

"Be patient, Zaida." Xenia hummed enjoying the gentle strokes of the combs.

"I'm not the one getting impatient. The celebration is in five minutes, and we have to be early." Xenia raised her right hand and the servants stopped tending to her hair.

" That is enough. You may go." The servants bowed, exiting the chamber with Zaida and Xenia following behind them.

The princesses reached the main intersection of the chambers. There stood a foot soldier and a tall dark-haired woman dressed in flowing white garments and a gold- feathered crown.

Behind her were two girls: one was dressed in similar attire as the woman, only she wore a gold and blue band on her head.

The second wore a creamy tunic dress with flowers decorating her hair.

Xenia and Zaida kneeled before the woman. She appeared displeased with their tardiness.

"Late again," The woman muttered.

Xenia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Zaida.

"It is my fault. I accept any punishment you give me mother." The queen openly sighed.

"I will deal with you later. Now line up."

The girls obeyed, joining their sisters. The family formed a line, the queen being first, then her daughters by their birth order.

The foot soldier stood on the side as the royals marched to the throne room.

"Zaida, why did you do that? You know that it was all my fault," Xenia whispered.

"Today is the harvest celebration. The last thing we need are bad omens," Zaida whispered keeping her posture straight as they walked.

"So this is why mother had us dress in extravagant garments," Xenia answered before Neith interrupted their conversation.

"Also, father wants us to look presentable in front of his officials," the oldest said as another foot solder appeared on the princesses' left.

Behind the soldier was a beautiful young woman in fine cloths.

She held the hand of a small boy wearing a sashed tunic around his waist. Queen Henutmire's gaze remained straight ahead, attempting to ignore the woman's presence.

"Good morning, Henutmire!" The young woman said, dragging the boy beside her. He smiled at the princesses, (who following their mother's example) paid him no heed. Zaida, on the other hand, returned the smile.

"Hadassah. I thought you and Amun would be in throne room by now." Henutmire muttered in a cold tone.

The young queen pretended not to notice it and walked closer to the Henutmire.

"Yes, but Amun wanted to see his sisters. He never gets to because our chambers are in separate areas of the palace." Hadassah stated hoping for once to have a decent conversation with Henutmire.

"The separation is a blessing from the gods, Hadassah. I warn you not to diminish what my husband has established for his household." Henutmire stated her distant tone refusing to falter.

"Henutmire, please, let's not fight. We are both Thutmose's wives and have given him children. Why can't there be peace between us?" Henutmire stopped walking and turned to face Hadassah.

"There will only be peace when you are not at my husband's right hand." Without another word, the queen guided her daughters away. Her frown transcended into a smile upon seeing Thutmoses approaching the girls.

Thutmoses held out his arms to his children. Immediately he was tackled.

"We missed you father!" Zaida said kissing his cheek. "I have missed you as well. Now the celebration can begin." Thutmose replied.

The pharaoh took his wives' hands and walked with the queens to his throne. Queen Henutmire was positioned on his left with her daughters, while Hadassah took the right with Amun.

He kissed each of their palms, then retreated to sit in his seat, Zaida stood next to him.

She was in awe at the number of people in the room and the princess became nervous. Sensing her uneasiness, Thutmoses gently patted her head and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. The pharaoh stood from his throne and ushered both Amun and Zaida to his side.

"Honored guests, I welcome you all to my palace as we celebrate another year of harvest. I implore you to eat, drink and enjoy yourselves."

The crowd clapped at his words and went back to the celebration.

"That includes you two," Thutmoses whispered to his children.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Amun said rushing through the crowd. Zaida shook her head before running after her step-brother.

She found the prince near a female servant holding a tray of food. The servant bowed when the princess approached him.

"Amun, father doesn't want us to go far," Zaida stated watching the boy stuff food inside his mouth. "Calm down, There are guards everywhere."

Zaida frowned, waving her hand to make the servant leave.

"That is not the point, any of these people could be a thief or worst!" Amun grew nervous, his sister had a point.

"Alright, let's get back to the family." He said allowing Zaida to take his hand as they wandered through the crowd.

"There they are." Amun and Zaida heard Vada say as they walked up to the steps. The pair saw their sisters resting at the bottom of the throne. A tray of sweets beside the girls.

"Were we missed?" Zaida asked. Neith shook her head.

"Father knew where you two were," Neith said before allowing her sister to speak.

"We had the servants bring us food," Xenia added. Zaida frowned at Amun, he should have followed their sisters' lead.

Zaida took a few sweets from the tray and sat on the stone steps. Amun joined her, munching on the treats in her hands. When the celebration was in full swing, Thutmoses commanded the dancers and instrumentalists to entertain his guests.

Zaida and Amun had a front row seat, the pair enjoyed watching the dancers.

They vaguely noticed two figures walking into the throne room. The figures were a man and a woman dressed in wool garments. From their appearance, Zaida could tell they were Midianites.

The same descendant as that of their Hebrew slaves, the pair stopped in front of the throne. By then, the dancers were finished with their performance.

"Moses? Is it really?" Zaida heard her father say as he hurried over to the man.

"Moses!" Thutmose shouted, embracing the man.

Zaida moved from her position on the steps. Queen Henutmire was awestruck at the man's presence.

"Who is this Hebrew man?" Zaida asked the queen.

"He is your long-lost uncle," Henutmire whispered.

The princesses were stunned, their father never mentioned having a brother.

Zaida rejoined Amun and listened to their conversation. From what she heard, her uncle fled Egypt after murdering a taskmaster. The priests informed Thutmose that Moses needed to face death, for his crime against the gods.

But, the pharaoh pardoned his crime, declaring Moses would once again be welcomed as a prince of Egypt.

"In my heart, you are my brother, but things can't be the way they were." The court heard Moses say.

Thutmose wondered why as did Zaida, Moses was forgiven. There wasn't any reason why he couldn't come back home.

"You know I am a Hebrew, and the God of the Hebrews came to me. He commands that you let his people go."

Murmurs spread through the crowd at his words. Confusion played on the faces of Thutmoses and the royal family.

Zaida's family worshiped many gods, they were unfamiliar with any others outside of Egypt.

"Commands?" Thutmoses asked.

Moses took the staff in his hand.

"Behold the power of God." Slowly the staff transformed into a snake.

Zaida shivered, she absolutely loathed snakes. Thutmoses smirked, motioning to his priests: Hotep and Huy.

"Give this snake charmer, our answer." He said gathering both Amun and Zaida in his arms.

"There is no need to fear children. Our gods are greater than this Hebrew God." Thutmoses stated, watching the priest use their magic to change two long poles into snakes. The royals were amazed at the power and the devouring of the priests' snakes.

The display sickened Zaida and she retreated into her mother's arms.

While Thutmoses spoke with Moses privately.

"I can't believe what I have seen. Moses has truly changed." Henutmire stated overwhelmed.

"Mother, why aren't there any statues or hieroglyphics of Uncle Moses?" Vada asked.

. "There were, but when he committed murder. Your grandfather had everything reminding him of Moses destroyed and decreed that his name never be spoken. We all love Moses and hopefully, he will stay here with us," Henutmire replied.

The doors to Thutmoses chamber opened, and the family saw Moses being led out by the guards.

"Thutmoses what happened?" Henutmire questioned.

"Moses has revoked his title as a prince of Egypt." Hadassah and the children were shocked.

"What did you do?" Henutmire accused.

"That is none of your concern." The pharaoh said.

"I am taking my leave for today to survey the kingdom. Amun and Zaida will accompany me." The children nodded and followed their father out of the room to the chariot outside.


	2. Blood in the Nile

Pharaoh Thutmose reached the harbor where his vessel awaited him and the children. Zaida and Amun followed by the priests and servants, set sail down the Nile. The sight from the river was a marvel, there were large pyramids and many villages.

While Zaida was preoccupied with the view, Hotep, and Huy entertained Amun with simple magic tricks. The servants aboard tended to her father.

The tricks were interesting, but Zaida found them tiresome.

She settled for the sites her kingdom had to offer.

A part of her felt forlorn, she wished her father brought the rest of the royal household, but certain circumstances prevented the royals from being a close family.

She remembered, overhearing her servants in their quarters telling the story. After her birth, the queen couldn't bear any more children to Thutmose's disappointment.

He secretly searched for a bride. Hotep offered his young daughter to the pharaoh and the pair married in a private ceremony that afternoon.

Queen Henutmire was furious when she learned that her husband had married another and fell into despair.

She left the palace for three weeks, moving into the temple of Ra.

During her absence, the queen prayed to the gods, but she never forgave Hadassah and Thutmose for their deeds.

Nonetheless, upon her return she grew bitter when Hadassah became pregnant with Amun.

Unfortunately, Henutmire, Hadassah, and Thutmose were raised together as children. Henutmire and Hadassah formed a sisterhood, however, it shattered when Hadassah agreed to marry the pharaoh.

Despite everything, Zaida loved all the members of her family that included her step-mother and brother.

"Father, who lives there?" Amun asked.

The prince's gaze was toward the shore where wooden huts stood.

"Those son, are the homes of our Hebrew slaves. This land belongs to them." Thutmose stated.

" I thought you owned everything father?" Amun asked.

" I do, what I mean is this is the land our ancestors gave the slaves to live on," Thutmose replied. 

The Hebrew slaves were crowded on the shore, in front stood Moses.

"Thutmose, let my people go!" he yelled in a loud commanding voice. Thutmose laughed.

"Still gnawing away at that bone are we?" he asked.

"You cannot keep ignoring us!" Moses shouted as Thutmose grew irritated with his utterances.

"Enough, I will hear no more of this Hebrew nonsense. Bring him to me!"

The guards on the boat drew out their weapons and leaped into the river.

"Father no!" Zaida pleaded before his hand went forward for the princess to be silent.

Zaida obeyed, praying to the gods to save her uncle from his demise. She saw Moses standing in the water, his head to the sky darkened with clouds.

Zaida watched as the water surrounding Moses began changing from murky green to red.

Amun went to the edge of the boat gathering the red water in his hand.

Zaida touched the water and shook it off.

"Its blood!" she screamed. Amun nearly heaved, as the guards scrambled back to the boat.

Accidentally, splashing water on the pharaoh.

"Hotep! Huy! Explain this to me!" Thutmose yelled clearly upset.

The priests grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it into a bowl.

Using their magic, the water in the bowl became the same color as the river. Thutmose placed his hand in the bowl, finding it harmless.

"Abandon this futile mission, Moses! I have indulged you long enough. This must now be finished!" the pharaoh shouted, as the boat passed the Hebrew shore.

The river smelled awful and if the pigment was really blood. Then the people wouldn't be able to drink from the Nile.

The royals wondered what would they drink if the water was contaminated?

Thutmose noticed the children's uncertain gazes.

"Don't worry. Egypt will drink from the vine until the Nile recovers." He assured.

"What if it doesn't recover?" Zaida asked.

"It will I promise. And if it doesn't as Egypt, I will change it back." Thutmose declared confidently.

"Really, father?" Amun said.

The Pharaoh nodded.

Zaida whose gaze remained on the blood-colored Nile wasn't so sure.


	3. Egypt's Future in Jeopardy

Seven days passed and now Egypt could finally have fresh drinking water.

The princesses were celebrating with a picnic lunch in the royal grotto. They were chatting with each other all, but Zaida. Her mind was preoccupied with questions.

"Zaida!" the princess snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" her sisters' faces were contorted in worry.

"Are you alright?" Neith asked.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go inside for a moment." Zaida replied.

The princess walked to the chamber of Queen Henutmire. She found the queen resting on a futon. Two servants fanning her from the intense heat. The queen smiled upon seeing her daughter and ushered the servants out of the room. Zaida entered, sitting next to her mother on the futon.

"Mother, can you tell me about Uncle Moses?" Henutmire nodded.

"Before you were born, your grandfather decreed that all Hebrew baby boys were to be cast into the Nile. Your uncle was spared from this fate. I only know that Moses was placed in a basket and set adrift in the Nile. By the gods blessing, the basket was sent to the palace where your grandmother found Moses." The queen stated.

"Do you remember when Moses discovered he wasn't Egyptian?" Zaida asked. Henutmire took a moment to think.

"I believe it was that night after the celebration. Moses snuck out of the palace, returning angry and confused." Henutmire answered.

"Wait, why did father strip Moses of his royal status?" Zaida asked.

"Moses and your father were raised as brothers. Your father views Moses returning to set the Hebrews free, instead of choosing to come back to our family as treason." The princess understood the situation. She bowed, leaving the room.

Thutmose stood facing Moses and his brother Aaron. Zaida hid behind one of the pillars, listening.

"God says to let his people go. So they may worship him." Moses said.

"I refuse to let the Hebrews go," Thutmose answered.

Moses shook his head, Zaida saw a look of pity on his face.

"Because you have refused. God will send a plague of frogs on your country. The Nile will teem with frogs. They will come into your palace, the houses of your officials and the homes of your people." He proclaimed taking his leave.

"A plague!" the princess whispered, leaving the throne room.

"Zaida, what's wrong?" the princess stopped running and turned to the voice.

It was Hadassah, next to her was Amun.

"Moses was here, he is sending another plague! I have to warn mother!" Zaida cried.

"We will go with you," Hadassah said running beside the princess.

" Did Moses say what the plague was?" she asked. "He said something about frogs, and that they will come from the river.

"Upon hearing Zaida's words, they quickened their pace.

They went to the royal grotto where Queen Henutmire and the princesses were.

"Mother!" Zaida yelled. She stood in front of the river, searching for any signs of frogs.

"I overheard father talking with Moses in the throne room. Another plague is coming! A plague of frogs!"

The princesses burst with laughter.

"Frogs, are you kidding me?" Xenia said.

"Zaida, frogs need lots of water. I doubt they will come here." Neith explained.

Their laughter was interrupted by rippling sounds coming from the Nile. Soon heads of thousands of frogs could be seen swimming toward the palace.

"To the chambers, now!" Henutmire yelled as everyone fled from the grotto.

It wasn't long before every room and storage area was filled with frogs.

The royals were huddled together in Henutmire's chamber.

"Zaida, how did this happen?" Henutmire asked.

" Moses came to the palace, asking father to let his people go. Father refused and this plague is Egypt's punishment." Henutmire frowned and began walking into the halls, kicking frogs away as she went. Hadassah and her daughters followed.

"Eww, they're everywhere!" Vada said squirming when her feet touched one, but she continued to walk.

In the throne room, Zaida saw her mother and father arguing. She noticed the royal magicians and priests performed another trick.

This one created frogs, this must have convinced Thutmose that the gods caused the frogs.

Zaida was uncertain. The red river and the overpopulation of frogs has never happened in Egypt before.

Usually, a famine or strong storm meant the gods were displeased. These plagues were not famines or storms, therefore their gods couldn't be doing this.

She recalled Moses saying the Hebrew God sent him to deliver the people. Maybe the river and frogs were his doing?

"Summon Moses, Thutmose these frogs are everywhere. Even in our bedchambers! How are we to sleep tonight?" Henutmire asked.

"I am the Morning and Evening star! I will get rid of these frogs!" Thutmose shouted clapping for his guards.

"Bring Moses to me now!" the guards did as they were commanded, after a few minutes Moses and Aaron were brought before the royals.

"Pray to your God to rid these frogs from my palace, and the homes of my people. Do this and your people may go to offer sacrifices to your God." Moses answered.

"It will be as you say. The frogs will remain in the Nile." Zaida watched as Moses and Aaron prayed.

Slowly, the frogs fled the palace, retreating to the Nile.

"You may leave my home, but the slaves are not allowed to leave," Thutmose said as Moses and Aaron were ushered out.

Henutmire frowned.

"You promised, you would let the Hebrews go. If he took away the frogs! What if his God sends another plague upon us?" she yelled.

"It is getting late. Back to your chambers!" Thutmose commanded.

A shiver ran down Zaida's spine.

Another plague awaited Egypt, she just knew it.


	4. The Turning Point

Over several days, Egypt went through torment. 

After the frogs came a plague of gnats. The gnats were created from the dust of Egypt's grounds, the tiny creatures went everywhere. The people of the land searched for remedies to kill the insects, but found none.

It was a constant battle, for her family. More than once, her sisters complained that the gnats were getting in their eyes, blinding their sight.

Thutmose consulted with his magicians and priests, but they were unable to make gnats appeared. They stated this plague was the finger of the Hebrew God.

When the gnats disappeared, they were replaced by swarms of flies. The insects flew into their food and disturbed the peace. These plagues were causing disarray not just in Egypt, but among the royal household. 

Henutmire's visits to the pharaoh became common occurrences, their conversations ending in arguments. 

Hadassah attempted to intervene as a peacemaker, but her efforts succeeded in soothing Thutmose's temper and increasing Henutmire's rage.

The servants grew accustomed to carrying small fans and creating waxed candles to kill the flies. Zaida, in the chaos, would go the temple of the gods and pray. She performed every ritual and offered any sacrifice needed to appease her sin. 

Zaida hoped that if this was the gods' doing, the plagues would end.

"Go, sacrifice to your God here in the land." Zaida heard Thutmose say to Moses and Aaron who were summoned again to the palace. 

"That is not right, our sacrifices are detestable in the Egyptians' eyes. We will be stoned if we do. My people must journey three days in the wilderness as God commands to offer sacrifice to him." Moses explained.

"You may go to the wilderness, but you must not go far. Now pray for me!" Thutmose commanded.

"When I leave, I will pray. The flies will be gone from the palace and households tomorrow. But, Thutmose does act deceitfully again. By not letting my people offer sacrifice." Moses declared, leaving with Aaron.

"Your stubborn nature has cursed Egypt!" Henutmire shouted. "If you had done what Moses suggested in the first place, none of this would be happening!"

Henutmire was knocked to the ground. She felt a sharp pain on her cheek, Thutmose hit her. "Be silent." He said. "I don't want to see you for the next few days." He stated walking to sit on his throne.

The girls helped Henutmire from the ground, the queen leaned against Neith as they went. Zaida was stunned, she was taught a pharaoh was above violence and he only used it to protect Egypt in battle.

"Where is the loving father I use to know?" Zaida whispered walking in the direction her mother and sisters had gone.

The next morning, the flies were gone. But more problems arose, the Egyptian's livestock died in the night. Zaida having heard the news rushed to the temple in tears.

"How long must Egypt suffer!" the princess kneeled face down before the golden statue of Ra.

"Why didn't you intervene? I was taught the gods of Egypt were more powerful than any other gods! Was my faith nothing, but a lie? If you are truly real, then bring the livestock back! Starting with the one in my hands!" Zaida commanded placing a dead rooster on the altar of the golden god. 

She waited for the lifeless animal to be resurrected, but nothing happened.

Zaida dried her tears. "The gods of my people are not real." The princess muttered leaving the temple, she would never come back here again.

After the death of the Egyptians' livestock, boils plagued the land. The royal household could barely move from the sheer pain on their bodies. The pain prevented most the Egyptians from fulfilling their everyday tasks. Zaida laid in her bedchamber unable to move as a servant carefully rubbed cream on her boils. She moaned in pain. 

"Where are my mother, sisters, and brother?" Zaida asked closing her eyes.

"In their chambers, rubbing cream on their boils. Queen Henutmire is bathing to obstruct the pain. Queen Hadassah is with the pharaoh, meeting with Moses. The magicians and priests are absent, they are suffering from pain as well." The servant informed the princess.

"I will bring your dinner," she grunted walking out of the chamber.

Zaida noticed the boils on the soles of her feet. How painful the boils were, out of all the plagues this one in her opinion was the worst. And the cream wasn't helping at all, she wondered when her father would allow the Hebrews to leave.

The next day, became Zaida's worst nightmare. The servants informed the royals of Moses's next plague: a hailstorm. Henutmire receiving the message ordered every window to be secured from the storm. 

No one in the palace was to go outside and the children were to be evacuated to the lowest section of the building. Their servants were to take shields from the armory as a precaution.

It was noon and the storm clouds moved over Egypt. Thutmose refused to be evacuated with his family and remained on his throne. 

Zaida and her family cowered in the storage cellar flinching when rain, hail, and thunder were heard from outside. 

Three servants were sent out to see what was happening. Two servants returned with a report. The hail destroyed some of the crops and the people were being viciously pelted. If this continued, who knows how many of their people would have to be buried.

The third servant returned from the throne room. Thutmose was safe and summoned Moses pleading with him to take away the storm.

In return, the pharaoh would free the Hebrews. Moses stated that he will pray for the storm to end, once he was out of the city. Everyone was relieved, but Zaida knew her father once again lied to Moses.

The plague of locust was the downfall for Egypt. The pests ate the remaining crops that were left from the hailstorm, leaving Egypt's food supply dangerously low. 

Zaida looked out from her window to the bear and lifeless fields. 

The sight was worse than any famine, what were they to do now? She wondered watching families dig through the dirt, searching for sustenance.

"Princess, the pharaoh has summoned you." Zaida followed the guard to her father's chamber. The plagues were taking a toll on the people and her family was being pushed into dangerous circumstances. Now the land wasn't suitable to live in all because of her father's decisions.

Her life seemed like one big lie! She learned the hard way that the gods of her people weren't real. And discovered her loving family wasn't as loving as she thought. 

"Zaida, good you've decided to come." The princess was face to face with Thutmose, behind him stood Hadassah. 

"What is going on?" Zaida asked. Thutmose guided his daughter inside the chamber.

"As you know Zaida, I won't be around forever and soon Amun will take my place as the Morning and Evening Star." He began.

"Hadassah and I have been talking about the future. Amun will need a queen and it is best if his future bride was from the same bloodline." Zaida's face contorted in anger.

"What are you saying? You want me to marry Amun? Father, he is only a child!" she shouted." What does my mother have to say about this?"

Thutmose frowned.

"Henutmire has no say in this matter." 

Zaida clenched her fists. "She is your first wife and queen!" she yelled outraged that he didn't consult her mother on this union.

"Not anymore!" Thutmose shouted taking Hadassah's hands in his own and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I only have one queen." Zaida felt tears in her eyes, this couldn't be happening. Her father couldn't leave her mother.

Hadassah gazed lovingly at Thutmose then moved her attention to Zaida. 

"Please daughter, consider the arrangement. This way, Henutmire will have a child on the throne. It is what she wants, to have one of her children rule Egypt." Hadassah said. 

Zaida shook her head. "Not this way, I refuse to marry Amun."

Without another word, Zaida ran from the chamber.


	5. Not my Home

Another plague arose from the God of the Hebrews.

This one was known as the plague of darkness. No one in Egypt could see, as everything was cloaked in darkness. The people heavily relied on their senses to know where to go. In the palace, Zaida stretched out her hands to the walls of the chambers.

She held a candle in her hand, it provided a little light but not very much. Zaida left her room to find Amun. His chamber was empty, so she decided to search elsewhere. This led her to the wall of hieroglyphics. Zaida regrettably, found her grandfather's hieroglyphics.

The pharaoh was depicted commanding his guards to throw Hebrew baby boys into a crocodile-infested river. Zaida frowned, moving further down the wall. She paused, seeing two figures down at the end of the wall.

Curious, the princess hid behind a pillar.

Not at all surprised, when she saw Moses and Thutmose together.

"And the priest thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months, father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" Thutmose shouted.

From what Zaida heard, Moses was the trouble maker when he was young. She never would have guessed considering how he acted now.

"But you were always there to get me out of trouble." Thutmose placed his hand on Moses' shoulder and smiled.

The moment was short-lived when Amun called for him. Thutmose quickly separated himself from Moses to tend to his son.

Zaida knew Amun was afraid of the dark, another reason why she left to find him.

"Why is he here?" Amun asked referring to Moses. "Isn't that the man who did all this?" Thutmose nodded and addressed his brother.

"And I want to know why?"

Moses gripped his staff."

Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves. Thutmose this would go away, if only you would let the Hebrews go."

"Then you may go, but your livestock must stay here." Thutmose decreed, but Moses protested.

" Our livestock must come with us. No hoof must be left behind, or else we will have nothing to sacrifice to our God. Please Thutmose, if you refuse something else will come. Something much worse than anything before. Think of your son!" he pleaded.

"Get out of my sight! Make sure you don't appear before me again! The day you see my face, you will die!" Thutmose shouted.

Moses nodded and said. "You will not see me again." Zaida watched as Moses exited the palace, her mind going into overdrive. The last plague was coming but she didn't know what it is.

Three Days later…. Zaida sent a servant to Moses to find out about the last plague. That was an hour ago and her patience was wearing thin. When the servant arrived with a message from Moses, the princess nearly fainted.

The plague of the firstborn would slaughter every firstborn child in Egypt.

Neith was the first born of her mother and Amun was the firstborn of Hadassah. Her brother and sister would die unless something was done.

"What has my father done to prevent the plague?" she asked the servant.

"Your father has guards posted at the prince and princess's chambers." The servant answered as the princess shook.

The guards couldn't combat a spiritual presence. There was one thing she could do pray to the Hebrew God.

"Go bring my mother and sisters to Neith's chamber," Zaida left for the palace library.

She found a scroll with Hebrew Scriptures and hurried back.

"We must plead with the Hebrew God. It is because of my father's hardened heart that Egypt has fallen." Zaida began. "I have prayed to our gods and received no answer. The miraculous occurrences are the work of a true God, therefore I renounce the gods of my people, and ask that you do the same."

With all that has happened, they were beginning to doubt the existence of their deities. The people agreed to abandon the gods and giving their lives to the Hebrew God.

That night, a strong spiritual presence slaughtered the firstborns.

Neith died in her mother's arms, and Amun died on Thutmose's throne.

A great cry was heard throughout all of Egypt, The servants carefully wrapped Neith's body and laid her in a coffin.

"Where is my husband? His daughter is dead and he is not here to mourn with us?" Henutmire asked her servants.

"The Pharaoh and Queen Hadassah mourn Prince Amun's death." One servant replied.

Upon hearing this the royals went to Amun's chamber. The pharaoh and his queen kneeled on the ground, mourning over his lifeless body.

"You daughter is dead Thutmose and you shun her memory for that of your son's?" Henutmire said.

"My son was the future of Egypt!" Thutmose yelled.

"This is the child for whom I mourn and this is the queen for who I love." He stated motioning to a teary-eyed Hadassah.

"I let the Hebrews go so they may worship their God," Thutmose said glaring at Henutmire.

"I do not care where you go, just leave us!" The pharaoh shouted.

The princesses frowned as did the queen.

"Then if that is what you wish Thutmose, then you will never see us again."

Henutmire took off her ring, tossing it on the ground.

In their chambers, Zaida and her sisters packed for the long journey ahead.

The former royals slipped on wool clothing and walked out of the palace into an enormous crowd of Hebrews.

They hitched a ride on an oxen cart, tears rolling down the faces of the royals as the cart ventured further from the palace.

"Goodbye, father," Zaida whispered looking ahead to her new life. 


End file.
